


Confessions of an Unrepentant Smuggler

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Hundred Drabbles [2]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Trauma, painful past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Han and his confessions of a lifetime in crime.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: A Hundred Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880980
Kudos: 14





	Confessions of an Unrepentant Smuggler

Unforgettable Raids

Han had been to Kashyyyk. Seared into his memory were raids he wished he could forget. He wished he’d never seen the proud wroshyr trees cut down with no regard for the preservation of natural beauty. He wished he’d never heard the enraged howls of the Wookies as they were cuffed and collared to be shipped into Imperial slavery. Most of all, he wished that when Chewie described the raids to him, he could find the courage to apologize for everything he had ever done and represented in an Imperial uniform but the words turned to ashes in his mouth. 

Princess and Pirate 

“You’re my princess.” Han held Leia close—so close he beloved nothing could ever come between them, loving the feeling of her warm breath against his bare skin late at night.

“You’re my pirate.” Leia nestled her head into the groove between his neck and shoulder. 

“I’m not a pirate,” Han reflexively corrected her. “I’m a smuggler.” 

“I never knew the difference between a pirate and a smuggler.” His princess trailed a teasing finger down his chest.

“A pirate plunders other people’s goods.” Han gave her a kiss and a roguish grin. “A smuggler just sneaks goods for other people.” 

Smuggle Anything Useful 

“You were a smuggler for years before you met me.” Leia’s fingers tangled in Han’s hair. “Did you ever smuggle anything useful like medicine to beings that needed it?” 

“I smuggled what was most profitable.” Han shrugged. “Mainly drugs.” 

“Drugs aren’t useful.” Leia sounded disappointed as if he had ever pretended to be noble. 

“You’d be surprised, princess,” he retorted. “Drugs can be useful.” 

“Really?” Leia arched a disbelieving eyebrow. “To whom?” 

“To people who want to have a crazy good time to remember or to forget.” Han remembered how often he had sought comforting oblivion in a drugged daze. 

Cookie Marauder

Leia had surprised Han by making a batch of warra nut cookies hadn’t been burned to crisps but were delectably soft. He would’ve eaten the entire tray but Leia had cut him off after his third cookie. That was why after midnight Han crept to the kitchen on a cookie raid. He placed two cookies on a platter, poured himself a glass of green milk, and had just taken a seat at the table when Leia’s voice demanded, “Are you marauding all the cookies?”

“Not at all.” Han held a cookie out as a peace offering. “I saved you one.” 

Stolen Childhood

“Do you remember the first time you stole?” Leia asked, her hand entwined with Han’s. 

“No.” Han shook his head. “I just remember that it was for Lady Proxima.”

Leia knew all about Lady Proxima—how she had made her scumrats pick pockets and trade stolen good for meager rations in the dank sewers of Coronet City—because Han had told her about the giant, hideous worm. 

“She stole your childhood then.” Leia’s fingers squeezed his. “By making you steal.” 

“It’s not that simple.” Han wanted to pull his hand away but didn’t. “I never had a childhood to steal.”


End file.
